One Shot: I Won't Give Up
by Lety Mendes
Summary: Porque até as estrelas queimam, algumas também caem sobre a terra. Temos muito a aprender, Deus sabe que somos dignos. Não, eu não desistirei.


******N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

******Essa é a uma das muitas estórias que eu possuo no nyah fanfiction e agora estou trazendo para cá. É a primeira que eu posto aqui! Espero que gostem.**

* * *

**I Won't Give Up**

_Paris, 26 de abril de 2012._

Estava escutando um barulho no meu quarto de hotel, as gavetas batiam e portas de armário também. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas a claridade não me deixava fazê-lo. Lentamente fui abrindo novamente e por fim consegui me acostumar. Levantei assustada e dei de cara com uma Alice nada feliz mexendo em minhas roupas. Sentei na cama e arrumei o cabelo em um coque frouxo, mexi nos olhos tirando qualquer remela que ali estivesse e só então falei.

- Francamente, ficamos não sei quantos anos sem nos ver e além de invadir meu quarto, sabe Deus como, você nem me acorda... Você vai mexer no meu armário. – falei magoada.

Ela deu um pulo e me olhou com os olhos arregalados, mas logo relaxou. Soltou um risinho e levantou correndo e pulando em mim na cama, agarrou os braços em mim e não me soltou mais.

- Bem melhor – falei e ela riu.

- BELLA! EU TENHO TANTA COISA PARA TE CONTAR, MAS... ER... Eu esqueci que estou magoada com você – ela desceu da cama e fechou a cara.

Voltou para o closet aberto e ficou encarando as roupas. Lembrei-me do modo que eu tratava Alice quando ela tinha suas crises comigo, e assim o fiz.

Levantei da cama, peguei uma toalha, passei por Alice no closet, peguei a roupa que usaria, peguei as roupas íntimas e rumei para o banheiro. Entrei no chuveiro e comecei a cantar meu último sucesso. Eu estava cantando enquanto a espuma do shampoo escorria sobre minha pele, quando o box do chuveiro foi aberto e entrou uma Alice dentro dele, furiosa de roupa e tudo.

- Você não vai me perguntar por que eu estou magoada? – Alice perguntou soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Não. – respondi simplesmente e voltei a cantar com os olhos fechados enquanto remexia meu corpo.

- Eu estou sem te ver a um ano e você nem vai me perguntar por que eu estou magoada? – Alice perguntou.

- Deve ser um ótimo motivo – eu respondi e voltei minha atenção ao banho.

- Eu estou chateada por que você está com uma peça Carolina Herrera única no armário e nem me comunicou – Alice falou aparentando estar chateada.

- Alice, eu estava em uma turnê por todo o mundo, que chegou ao final na semana passada, mal tenho tempo de ligar para qualquer um de nossos amigos, mal tenho tempo de falar com você e você quer saber por que eu tenho um Valentino que nunca usei – eu bufei.

- Carolina Herrera – ela resmungou.

- Também – respondi.

- Então você tem um Valentino único também? – ela perguntou agora começando a fungar.

Santo drama.

- Alice, eu te dou algum dos dois – reclamei.

- Não precisa! Graças ao meu trabalho eu também tenho peças únicas – ela sorriu.

Nossa, que vontade de tacar a cabeça dela na parede. Enfim... Alice é uma _personal stylist._

- Que está acontecendo nessa merda? – escutei a voz de Rosalie, nossa amiga, e gargalhei.

Corri para a parte externa do box e coloquei o pijama por cima, mesmo sem roupas íntimas. Não estava legal ficar discutindo com Alice pelada, ou rever a doida da Rosalie pelada.

- A água está aberta – Alice resmungou. – Eu não vou fechar, não quero molhar esse modelito.

Entrei no box, pois já estava molhada e antes de conseguir desligar o chuveiro escutei Rosalie gritar "BELLA, ALICE", senti uma pressão e bati na parede. Alice deu um grito bem agudo. E vi que todas nós estávamos debaixo da água e Rosalie estava com os braços em volta de nós duas.

Virei e comecei a gargalhar, dei um abraço cheio de saudade em Alice, pois antes estávamos discutindo. Ela retribuiu, deixando a carranca pela roupa molhada de lado, Rosalie também foi abraçada por nós duas enquanto riamos de nosso estado.

- Estou começando a achar que esqueci a porta aberta – reclamei e elas riram.

- Seu segurança que está na porta nos reconheceu da última vez que nos vimos – Rosalie falou.

- Ah o Félix não conseguiu esquecer-se da última vez que ele teve que sair correndo atrás de vocês que fingiram que iam me sequestrar – eu falei e elas começaram a rir.

- A cara do Jasper quando ele caiu no meio da rua e o Félix e o Sam pularam nele foi a melhor – elas estavam com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir e eu também.

Estavamos com o chuveiro ligado e jogadas no chão de tanto rir, uma encostada em cada parede do box.

- CHEGUEI – escutamos a voz de Emmett.

Levantei correndo e desliguei o chuveiro, logo as outras levantaram e saímos correndo nem nos importando se estávamos molhadas, quando chegamos na sala, Emmett estava nos procurando e juntas pulamos em cima dele, fazendo com que ele caísse e nós também.

-EM! – exclamamos juntas.

- Ai – ele fez uma voz chorosa e começamos a rir.

Logo Jasper apareceu e como se fosse divertido se jogou em cima da gente.

- Ai. – dessa vez todos reclamamos juntos, enquanto Jasper tentava enlaçar o braço em todos nós.

Era sempre assim quando nos encontrávamos depois de muito tempo. Só risadas. Mas automaticamente eu lembrava que nesses últimos anos faltou alguém, sempre faltava. Meu coração deu uma batida mais forte, como sempre dava. E as imagens e as manchetes de quando eu estava no show da Austrália, de 2010, vieram a minha cabeça, como sempre vinham. Falei com os outros que deveria tomar um banho e encontrar com eles logo e tranquei-me no quarto de hotel, enquanto eles ficaram na sala. Era claro que eles sabiam o motivo de eu ter saído tão rápido da presença deles, isso sempre acontecia. Abri meu notebook e novamente pesquisei sobre o assunto de dois anos atrás.

"_**Edward Cullen (19) foi flagrado nessa sexta feira saindo de uma boate em Los Angeles com a parceira romântica de seu próximo filme, Irina Denali (20), enquanto sua **__**namorada**__** Isabella Swan (19) está em sua primeira turnê mundial, essa semana exatamente na Austrália. No sábado o ator Edward, deu uma entrevista ao programa The Late Show With Mike Newton dizendo que as fotos eram verdade, mas não comentou nada mais além. Os fãs do casal Beward não aceitaram muito bem as notícias, a fã-base do casal que encantou o mundo perdeu as estribeiras, muitos fãs estão decepcionadas com o cantor e outras não deixaram de assistir o seu trabalho, mas todos os fãs se juntaram em uma corrente dizendo "Fique forte Bella". No último show que aconteceu em Sidney, Isabella cantou duas novas músicas onde uma é claramente para o ator e a outra também pode ser para ele, mas também para todos que andam falando mal da cantora. E em todos os shows que estão tendo os fãs levam rosas brancas e seguram para o alto enquanto ela canta "Take a Bow". Em uma entrevista a um talk-show da Austrália, Isabella não quis comentar, mas disse que nada pode atingi-la, uma frase da sua música "Titanium". As coisas não estão muito bem para o cantor, e para a atriz também não estão, mas quem está totalmente satisfeita é Irina que está com o nome em alta nos tabloides. E a pergunta continua: O que aconteceu Edward? Mais velhas são melhores?"**_

Como eu queria que isso fosse mais uma invenção dos sensacionalistas. Mas não era. Edward me confessou a traição, que até então eu não acreditava, não me pediu perdão nem nada. Apenas sumiu. O mundo estava me chamando de coisas horríveis, por culpa dele. Não que eu ligasse, eu era dessas que não estava nem aí para que os outros falavam sobre mim, mas aquilo magoou, eu pensei que nós éramos reais, mas eu acabei de mencionar certo, eu _pensei_.

- BELLA SOCORRO O EMMETT ESTÁ QUERENDO JOGAR MEU VESTIDO DO BAILE PELA JANELA, ROSALIE SOCORRO – Alice estava gritando e só então eu percebi que não tomei banho algum e então corri para o banheiro.

Tomei o banho e coloquei a roupa que havia separado mais cedo. Quando cheguei à sala Rosalie e Alice já haviam voltado de seus quartos e de banho tomado. Todos estavam sentados na sala rindo de alguma bobeira, eu estava remexendo em meu cabelo para que secasse logo.

- Bella quem vai ser seu par? – Jasper perguntou enquanto zapeava canais e os outros me olharam

- Provavelmente o Jacob – falei.

- Ah aquele gostosão que é o ator mais sexy depois de você sabe quem? – Rosalie perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- O viadinho? – Emmett gargalhou.

Emmett sendo Emmett.

Mas eu confesso que estava com saudade deles, completou um ano que eu não conseguia vê-los, eu mal paro em Los Angeles e lá que eles moram. Alice com sua profissão, trabalhando para vários famosos. Emmett é jogador do LA Galaxy, capitão do time, camisa 10 e o jogador mais sexy do ano. Jasper é jogador de beisebol, dos Dodgers, camisa mais importante do time, o mais sexy do ano e todas as mesmas coisas que Emmett. Rosalie é modelo bem prestigiada. Comporta-se perfeitamente diante das câmeras, mas intimamente a loira é a pessoa mais maluca que já se pode conhecer. Mas isso vale para todos nós, somos normais, diante das câmeras. E temos o problema de nossos amigos serem considerados bem sexys, o que não são, acreditem. Ninguém quer ver como os dois se comportam não tendo uma câmera.

Todos juntos seguimos o caminho da fama e assim nos afastamos bastante, eu nunca estava lá para o que eles marcavam e geralmente acontecia o mesmo com algum deles. Mas quando nos encontramos é toda essa loucura, sem nos importarmos se temos 21 anos ou não. Alice e Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper são irmãos, mas quase não se veem também, o tempo realmente é corrido em Hollywood.

Hoje nos reunimos em Paris para um baile, era o baile anual de prestígio. Um baile da alta sociedade e socialites de todo o mundo viriam, e como nos pais que moram atualmente em Paris, nos imploraram para virmos... Aqui estamos. Mas tinha algo que todos sabiam, mas que não me contariam.

Estava com o meu maquiador, cabeleireiro e com as duas manicures. Eles sempre estavam comigo em turnê ou não, recebiam muito para isso e eram considerados os melhores da área, eu já estava completamente pronta só faltava um toque no cabelo. Minhas assessoras, Kate Cornell e Angela Weber, estavam chegando com risinhos e também estavam com cabelo e maquiagem prontos, estavam até com suas respectivas roupas. Elas colocaram o saco com o meu vestido Carolina Herrera em cima da cama e chegaram perto de mim.

- Está quase na hora – Kate falou – A limusine está lá embaixo e seus amigos também.

- Claro que você precisa chegar por último – Angela disse aparecendo com sua agenda eletrônica em mãos.

- Jacob está em outra limusine, mas achamos melhor você ir com seus amigos – Kate falou e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Está lindo por acaso – Angela riu.

Não sei por que ter duas assessoras, elas me deixam louca. Mas apesar de tudo são minhas amigas e tornam o meu trabalho menos árduo, pois é muito divertido e relaxante estar com elas o tempo todo, quando eu não posso estar com meus amigos.

Eleazar terminou meu cabelo e Carmem deu um toque final na maquiagem, Tanya e Emily que já haviam terminado minhas unhas estavam esperando os dois terminarem comigo para saírem. Eu dava essa liberdade deles saírem e relaxarem um pouco às vezes. Levantei da cadeira e andei para a cama.

- Agora falando sério – Kate falou enquanto Eleazar e Carmem andavam atrás de mim olhando cada detalhe da maquiagem e cabelo e Angela abriu o embrulho do vestido – Edward vai estar lá – Kate observou meu choque ao saber disso, eu realmente não sabia – Não precisamos de escândalos sobre isso depois de dois anos. Caiu no esquecimento Bella e por lá deixe.

Assenti ainda muda. _Edward estaria lá_. Não nos vemos há dois anos, eu terminei com ele por telefone e nunca mais conversamos pessoalmente. Claro que nos encontramos no MMA, VMA, PCA, TCA, OSCAR, AMA, GRAMMY e outros eventos ao longo desses anos, mas sempre tive o cuidado de não chegar perto dele e sempre estar com as pessoas corretas para ele também não chegar. Hoje poderia ser diferente, em algum momento nos encontraríamos.

Havia um tapete vermelho no baile. Descemos da limusine e logo os flashes dispararam em nossa direção. Pude ver nossos familiares na entrada do evento e acenei com as mãos para eles. Paramos os cinco para posar nas fotos dos fotógrafos, todos com os braços enlaçados pelas costas do outro, até que eu senti uma mão passando pela minha e mesmo sem olhar meu coração pulou mais forte e eu já sabia quem era. Não tive coragem de olhar, mas logo as fãs começaram.

_Beward! _

_Lindos! _

_Bella não perdoa ele!_

_Ele não te merece minha diva._

_Edward lindo!_

_Beward!_

_Bella gostosa!_

Logo nos soltamos e eu me afastei dali sem nem olhar. Avistei Jacob logo à frente e os flashes passaram para nós dois. A histeria dos fãs começou novamente. Abracei Jake e ele riu. Continuamos andando pelo tapete até ele cumprimentar todos, menos Edward. A rivalidade deles me dava medo.

Angela e Kate me pediram para dar algumas entrevistas falando sobre o baile e me indicaram o local certo, elas tiveram que parar algumas vezes dizendo que eu não responderia perguntas pessoais de tal porte. Tal porte? Eles queriam saber sobre mim e Edward.

Terminei e vi que todos estavam entrando com seus respectivos pares, Emmett e Alice, Rosalie e Jasper e Edward _sozinho_. Jacob também estava em alguma entrevista e eu fui para o começo da escadaria que estava escondida pelo tapete vermelho.

- Foram ótimas suas entrevistas, eu te aconselho a não dar mais nenhuma por hoje, pois como não estaremos aqui na saída é o mais aconselhável – Kate falou.

- E nós sabemos que a senhorita não sabe interromper as perguntas pessoais – Angela piscou.

- E posso saber onde as senhoritas irão? – perguntei e elas riram.

- Vamos sair com o Garret e o Ben – elas falaram.

Esses são respectivamente guitarrista e baterista da minha banda.

- Ah... – sorri maliciosamente – Acho bom que alguém tomou coragem nessa história toda... E espero que tenham sido eles.

Elas riram e logo após Jacob parou ao meu lado.

- Bom baile Bella – elas falaram e correram para o carro que as esperavam.

E eu pensando que elas ficariam...

Subi as escadas com Jake e enquanto subíamos ele puxou assunto.

- Como está sabendo que _ele_ está aqui? – Jacob perguntou.

- Vou ficar bem – comentei.

- Sabe que amanhã seremos capa de revista – ele falou e eu ri.

- Queria ver a cara da Victória – falei lembrando a sua namorada.

- Aquela ruiva não falar nada, ela está em um evento das Angels em Nova York e com certeza está conversando com algum modelo lindo – Jacob falou com uma nota de ciúmes e eu gargalhei.

A namorada do Jacob é uma modelo da Victória Secrets, uma Angel. Eles guardam segredo sobre o relacionamento, são sempre flagrados juntos, mas para as fãs do moreno ela é uma amiga. E como Vic é minha amiga e confia em mim, obrigou o Jacob a vir comigo. Mas ele já havia me chamado antes mesmo disso.

Chegamos à entrada do evento e o lugar estava bem animado. Avistei todos os meus amigos sentados em uma mesa e lá estava Edward com eles. Estavam sobrando três lugares, mas tenho certeza que dois eram para mim e Jacob. Haviam muitos famosos aqui também, a maioria dos que eu conheço estavam aqui.

Caminhei até a mesa dos meus pais primeiro, enquanto Jake falavam com alguns conhecidos. Cumprimentei meus pais e os pais dos outros, muito tempo que eu não os via também.

Assim que terminei de falar com eles, Jacob já estava a minha espera. Enlaçamos o braços e começamos a andar para lá, até que ele começou a cantar uma trecho de uma antiga música que eu fiz na época do escâncalo.

- _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium _(_**Você me derruba, mas não vou cair, eu sou de titânio**_) – ele cantarolou perto do meu ouvido.

- Me segura – falei a um passo da mesa e ele riu.

- Pensei que fosse de titânio – ele caçoou e eu ri.

- Olá todo mundo – falei enquanto sentava-me.

Jacob sentou ao meu lado e do meu outro lado ficou a cadeira vazia.

- Bella estávamos falando de como aquela atriz, Jéssica Stanley, está feia com aquele tanto de plástica no rosto – Rosalie falou e eu ri.

- E com aquele tanto de seio, claramente falso – comentei e elas riram mais.

- Ela até que já foi bonita um dia – Jacob falou e eu dei um peteleco na sua orelha.

- Estou de olho em você hoje rapaz. – falei me fingindo de braba – Não esquece.

- Você é tão chata – ele resmungou e todos na mesa riram, menos Edward.

Edward!

Ele estava lindo com um terno negro, uma camisa branca por baixo, os olhos verdes que eu tanto senti falta, o sorriso que dava às vezes e tirando todos os olhares que já o vi lançando na minha direção nessa noite. Ah! Edward!

O baile estava ocorrendo super normal até a hora em que a irmã de Jacob, Leah, chegou e ele a levou para dançar.

- Cara eu quero dançar – Emmett falou chateado – Vamos Alice!

- Não! – a baixinha falou.

Eu sei muito bem com quem ela quer dançar.

- Vem Emmett, antes que você me irrite – Rosalie falou e eles foram dançar.

- Sobramos – Jasper comentou.

- Que tal darmos uma volta? – Alice, que sempre teve uma paixão por Jasper, falou para o mesmo.

- Ahn... Claro – ele respondeu e vi suas bochechas corarem.

Os dois saíram e eu continuei rindo.

- Nessa relação quem cora é Jasper e não Alice! Normalmente quem cora é a mulher – falei para Edward, esquecendo por um segundo quem somos agora.

Ele me olhou abismado, eu nunca falo com ele. Mas no mesmo instante abriu a_quele_ sorriso.

- Eles não são comuns – comentou sorrindo.

Começou a tocar uma música muito fofinha e ele se levantou andando na minha direção. NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!

-_ Posso ter essa dança? _– perguntou parado ao meu lado, com uma mão estendida e com um sorriso torto.

Por um momento lembrei-me de nosso baile de formatura, onde ele usou essas mesmas palavras e no meio da pista me pediu em namoro. Memórias que eu não queria ceder, mas acabei por lembrar. Aceitei com muito esforço, e com o mesmo esforço estendi minha mão e pela primeira vez na noite deixei meus olhos pararem sobre os seus. Eles estavam refletindo algo que eu não queria saber o que era.

Fomos para o meio da pista e começamos a dançar colados, era uma música lenta. E como se não tivesse música tocando, Edward, que sempre teve uma ótima voz, começou a cantarolar em meu ouvido a música que estávamos dançando em nosso baile de formatura quando ele me pediu em namoro.

- _Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn, will be safe with me, don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I catch you through it all, you can't keep us apart,__even a thousand miles can't keep us apart, cause my heart is wherever you_ are (_**Pegue minha mão, eu a conduzirei e a cada giro, você estará segura comigo, não tenha medo, medo de cair, você sabe que te pegar através disso tudo, você não pode nos separar, nem mesmo mil milhas podem nos separar, porque meu coração está onde quer que esteja**_) – ele cantarolou no pé do meu ouvido.

- _No mountains too high, and no oceans too wide, cause together or not, our dance won't stop, let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for, you know I believe, that we were meant to be ooh_ (_**Nenhuma montanha é alta demais, e nenhum oceano é grande, porque juntos ou não, nossa dança não vai parar, deixe que chova, deixe que molhe, o que temos vale a pena lutar, sabe que eu acredito, que éramos para ser**_) – cantarolei junto com ele.

- Senti falta de ter você cantando para mim – ele falou.

Não estava conseguindo manter minha postura e me entreguei ao momento. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, ficando com o rosto virado para o seu pescoço.

- Porque fez _aquilo_ com a gente? – sussurrei contra o seu pescoço e como se eu fosse sair dali correndo, Edward me apertou mais ao seu corpo.

- Eu não fiz nada – falou.

- Não brinca comigo – pedi quase cedendo ao choro.

- Eu me afastei de propósito, eu disse que as fotos eram verdadeiras, elas eram, mas Irina e eu não tivemos nada, as fotos eram de nós dois saindo da boate e os sensacionalistas começaram a especular que estávamos juntos – ele falou.

- Você me disse que me traiu – eu falei agora me afastando dele.

- Eu não traí você, as fotos com Irina e as matérias sensacionalistas, foram apenas uma utilidade, nada foi planejado, naquele dia todos do elenco estavam lá, mas eu e ela saímos antes, pois gravaríamos cedo no outro dia, eu apenas aproveitei o momento para fazer o que eu estava tentando fazer dias antes, terminar com você e aí inventei que te traí, eu te disse, pois você estava mal na sua turnê. Todos estavam comentando de como seu desempenho caiu, você me ligava na madrugada e começava a chorar dizendo que ia voltar, pois não estava aguentando a saudade! Você ia ficar mal se tivesse traição, mas ia ficar melhor do que se estivéssemos juntos, você ia sofrer, mas ia transformar em música. – riu de escárnio – Éramos novos nesse mundo e estávamos cedendo à pressão. – Edward desabafou. – Se estivéssemos juntos Bella, você não estaria onde está, você ficou muito melhor sem mim.

Vi a sinceridade em seus olhos, mas agora estava com raiva pelo tempo que perdemos. E que história é esse de "muito melhor sem mim"?

- Porque só falou agora? – perguntei ainda me mantendo afastada.

- Porque nós estamos preparados para mergulhar nisso – falou.

- Alguém sabia? – perguntei.

- Todos sabiam... – Edward falou – Quero dizer... Os nossos amigos e familiares.

- Eu não posso acreditar – falei finalmente.

Quando ia me soltando dele, ele me puxou de novo e uma música começou a tocar, apenas para ele começar a cantar em meu ouvido.

- _When I look into your eyes, It's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise, theres so much they hold, and just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are, how old is your soul?_ (_**Quando olho em seus olhos, é como assistir o céu noturno, ou um belo amanhecer, eles carregam tanta coisa, e como as estrelas antigas, vejo que você evoluiu muito, para chegar aonde está, qual a idade da sua alma?**_) – eu ainda estava chateada, mas deixei que ele continuasse. No fundo estava feliz, pois não houve traição. Claro que ele não devia ter feito algo assim, talvez ser sincero para terminar seria bom, mas ele sabia e eu também sei que se ele fosse apenas sincero não iria adiantar, eu sou teimosa – _I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up _(_**Eu não vou desistir de nós, mesmo se os céus ficarem difíceis, estou te dando todo meu amor, ainda olho para cima**_) – ele cantava junto com a música e eu sentia toda a sua sinceridade, mesmo na música – _And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find _(_**E quando precisar de seu espaço, para navegar um pouco, eu estarei aqui pacientemente esperando, para ver o que você vai encontrar**_) – eu estava apenas quieta apreciando o momento, ele estava sendo _tão_ sincero – _Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth, we got a lot to learn, God knows we're worthy, no I won't give up _(_**Porque até as estrelas queimam, algumas até mesmo caem sobre a Terra, temos muito a aprender, Deus sabe que somos dignos, não, eu não desistirei**_) – ele cantava com toda a convicção que tinha, e eu conhecia Edward o suficiente para saber que ele queria que eu soubesse que não estava sendo apenas uma música, apenas uma letra, era de coração, era tudo que ele tentava me falar e eu não queria saber – _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make, our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use, the tools, the skills we've got yeah we got a lot at stake, and in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend, for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn, we had to learn how to bend without the world caving in, I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not, and who I am_ (_**Eu não quero ser alguém que vai embora tão facilmente, estou aqui para ficar e fazer a diferença que eu posso fazer, nossas diferenças fazem muito para nos ensinar como usar, as ferramentas, as habilidades que temos sim que temos muita coisa em jogo, e no fim, você ainda é minha amiga, pelo menos não fomos tendenciosos, para funcionarmos, não quebrarmos, não queimamos, tivemos de aprender a ceder sem deixar o mundo ceder à pressão, tive que aprender o que tenho e o que não sou, e quem sou**_) – ele cantarolou agora me apertando mais forte em seus braços e eu devolvi, o apertando mais forte ainda, não querendo que esse momento acabasse – _I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up_ (_**Eu não vou desistir de nós, mesmo se os céus ficarem difíceis, estou te dando todo meu amor, ainda olho para cima, ainda olho para cima**_) – cantei junto com ele que afastou seus ombros para olhar em meu olhos e abriu um enorme sorriso, em seguida nos juntado de novo – _I won't give up on us, God knows I'm tough enough, we got a lot to learn, God knows we're worthy_ (_**Eu não vou desistir de nós, Deus sabe que eu sou forte o bastante, temos muito a aprender, Deus sabe que somos dignos**_) – algumas lágrimas tentaram cair, mas eu levantei meu rosto, não ia ceder tão fácil – _I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up_ (_**Eu não vou desistir de nós, mesmo se os céus fiquem escuros, estou curando esse coração partido, e eu sei que sou digno**_) – essa última parte Edward cantou levando suas mãos até acima do meu seio esquerdo, querendo dizer que ia curar o _meu_ coração.

Soltei os nossos corpos totalmente e quando percebi, éramos os únicos na pista de dança, todos estavam nos olhando. Nossos amigos e familiares estavam com enormes sorrisos e mais uma vez a sensação de ter passado por boba me tomou e eu saí andando para o jardim.

- Bella! – Edward estava vindo atrás de mim.

- Eu fiquei tão mal esse tempo todo – falei abdicando ao cansaço de guardar tudo para mim – Eu parecia _bem_ em todos os lugares que eu parecia, mas bem era uma coisa que eu não estava – falei virando-me para ele. – Você imagina o estado que eu estava? – perguntei e ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, um hábito de quando estava aflito.

- Eu _sei_ que você estava mal, eu te via nos shows que eram transmitidos, nos programas em que você ia, e todos podiam achar que você estava bem. Mas eu sabia que não estava – ele falou – Eu também não fiquei bem Bella, pode me culpar, mas era pela sua carreira. Posso ter sido egoísta, mas fiz isso pensando em todas as vezes que me confessou que cantar era o seu sonho!

- Eu sei, eu sei que estávamos nos entregando ao cansaço da fama, ao cansaço da distância, da saudade – eu entreguei por fim.

- E se um dia você me culpasse por acabar com o seu sonho eu não suportaria. Deus! Eu não ia suportar se você abandonasse tudo – ele declarou.

- Aquele não era nosso momento – eu falei aceitando tudo que aconteceu em nossas vidas.

- Quando vai ser o nosso momento? – Edward perguntou agora dando vez ao sorriso torto, mas com um receio por trás da aparente confiança.

Como resposta, eu cheguei mais perto e colei nossos lábios. Um beijo sôfrego, com amor, cheio de saudade. Quando o ar se tornou escasso nos afastamos.

- Eu te amo Bella, eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar – falou e eu cedi às lágrimas que já queriam cair desde cedo. – Não chora – Edward falou chegando perto e passando seus dedos sobre as lágrimas. – Você sabe que isso é verdade.

- Eu sei – aleguei – Mas não pude deixar de ceder a emoção. Nos meus mais profundos sonhos nesses dois anos, você sempre me falava isso – confessei.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo – ele falou dando selinhos em mim.

- Por favor, Edward, não tenta me afastar de você – falei finalmente – Não me tira da sua vida daquele jeito, não me impede de ter você como eu quero! Eu não quero sofrer novamente nesse conto de fadas.

- Prometo que não é uma história para garotinhas. – ele falou e eu abri um enorme sorriso – Você nunca mais sai de perto de mim, garota.

Após Edward falar isso colamos nossos lábios novamente, mas eu lembrei que algo ficou por ser dito.

- Eu te amo – disse e Edward me puxou para mais um beijo.

Após algum tempo eu lembrei-me de algo e sorri.

- Está com essa cara de boba porque, hein? – ele perguntou e eu ri.

- Pensei em algo – falei.

- O que? – Edward perguntou.

- Acho que bailes é a nossa sina – confessei – No primeiro que fomos você me pediu em namoro e nesse estamos aqui nos reconciliando – sorri.

- É que eu gosto que os bailes sejam perfeitos – sorriu convencido.

- Mas sempre que tiver você nele, o baile será perfeito – eu declarei e ele me puxou para deixar um beijo casto em meus lábios e me abraçar.

E naquele dia eu tive certeza que Edward sempre seria meu, independente do que acontecesse. E como Alice, que engatou em um namoro com Jasper, e Rosalie, que após dançar com Emmett também engatou em um namoro com ele, gostavam de falar: Bailes são perfeitos para qualquer pessoa (Um exemplo: eles), mas para mim e Edward, os bailes são _extraordinários, surpreendentes... Mágicos_.

* * *

**N/A: *tamborilando os dedos no notebook***

**E aí, o que acharam? Essa o/s foi mais um surto de ideias que eu tive. Eu estava querendo colocá-la sendo uma fanfic, mas vocês não fazem ideia de quantas ideias de fics eu já tenho acumuladas. Então, decidi que seria uma one shot, um pouco menos de trabalho. Nem pedi a ninguém para betar, ainda estou a procura de uma fiel escudeira que chamarei de BETA! Quem quiser se alistar ao cargo, está disponível! **

**Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem um review dando a opinião, e com certeza eu não vou ligar se recomendarem :3 **

**Beijos, Letícia.**


End file.
